thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Boner
Devil Boner is a character portrayed by Doug Walker who made his debut appearance in the review of Small Soldiers. His appearance is that of a parodic version of a Dark Age of Comics character who hunts devil-worshiping Princess Classics. The point of it all is to parody the fact that the Commando Elite were marketed as heroes, while the Gorgonites were marketed as their enemies. But since the Gorgonites were pacifists, and the Commandos were aggressive and intimidating, the designated positions were the total reverse of what was originally intended to be. He later reappears in the review of Ghost Rider 2, where he declares that his mother never loved him. Devil Boner also showed up in the review of Demolition Man, where he gave several examples of action films, that had very deep symbolic stories and themes, yet still had plenty of violence and over the top moments. Devil Boner also appeared in the review of Mad Max: Fury Road, this time, in a major role, being one of the pursuers who pursues the Critic after he confesses he likes Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome better than Fury Road. His role and actions also parody Nux, a character in Fury Road. It is also during this review that he meets and falls in love with Hyper Fangirl for the first time. He technically appears in the review of Garfield: The Movie, but he is played by Tamara as a joke about how the characters of Garfield: The Movie don't match up with the original characters. He is heard (though not seen) in the end of the review of ''The Phantom of the Opera'', taking Hyper Fangirl out for a drive on his large truck. He was a major part of the Old vs. New: Cinderella. While the Critic and Hyper Fangirl debate their favorite version, Devil Boner and assassin Benny offset the girly topic by having an epic fight for Hyper's affections, mostly off-screen. At the end, when a confused Critic and Fangirl cannot decide which version is the best, they ask the violent pair for their opinion. They both admit that their favorite Cinderella movie was Ever After. Surprised, they bond over this admission and the four end the review by re-watching Ever After. In ''Freddy vs. Jason'', while the Critic tries to find the next great horror crossover, he lists four possibilities, all involving Devil Boner. The first possibility was Devil Boner vs. Santa Christ, in which Devil Boner simply shoots Santa Christ. The second possibility was Devil Boner vs. Chester A. Bum, in which Devil Boner simply shoots Chester (who was greeting him in a friendly way). The third possibility was Devil Boner vs. Devil's foodcake, in which Devil Boner eats a foodcake in an over-the-top manner. The fourth possibility was Devil Boner vs. Hyper Fangirl, but Devil Boner cannot dare himself to kill Hyper, and they confess their love for each other again and start making out off-screen, to which the Critic announces a draw. In Old vs. New: Evil Dead, he and Hyper Fangirl kidnap and chain the Critic to a chair so that he can play therapist to save their relationship when it is revealed that he prefers the remake while Hyper Fangirl prefers the original. Benny again shows up, this time to save the Critic, but instead gets pulled into the review. He and Hyper Fangirl sort out their differences before the end of the episode, even though the Critic announces that the original wins. In ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', Devil Boner briefly appears to prank call the Critic, tricking him into thinking he's gonna hang out with him and Sgt. Slaughter from G.I. Joe: The Movie. In ''Green Lantern'', he appears out of thin air to beat up a Deadpool cosplayer with a bat for trying to grope Hyper Fangirl. In doing this, he accidentally refers to her as his fiancee, spoiling his plan to propose to her. He uses a severed finger from Deadpool as an impromptu ring and proposes to Hyper on the spot, to which she gleefully accepts. They then run off to get drunk. He and Hyper Fangirl get married in ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'', with Benny as Devil Boner's best man. She originally plans to take his last name and go by "Hyper Boner," but after many a double entendre they begin to dislike the idea. Devil Boner suggests changing his name to "Devil Fangirl," but they also agree that idea doesn't work. They decide to keep their last names before passing out due to exhaustion. In Deadpool 2, he appears in the reenacted clips of the movie to portray the role of Cable, describing himself as "Cable Boner". Trivia * Devil Boner's jacket is similar to the one worn by the character Max Rockatansky from Mad Max. * It was revealed that he has a machine gun for a crotch, which he calls "Johnson Justice." **It's possible that it may actually be a gun that he simply straps to his crotch. * He is mainly seen carrying a painted Nerf Longshot CS-6 with a Recon barrel, and 12-dart "clip." * He is married to Hyper Fangirl * He and Hyper Fangirl uses Bill as a relationship counselor. * Him and Hyper Fangirl both share a real kiss on screen in the Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked review during their wedding. Appearances * Small Soldiers * Ghost Rider 2 - Spirit of Vengeance * Demolition Man * Mad Max: Fury Road * The Phantom of the Opera (voice heard) * Old vs. New: Cinderella * Freddy vs. Jason * 2017 NC Intro * Old vs. New: Evil Dead * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Green Lantern * It (2017) (Mentioned) * 2018 NC Intro * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins (indirectly mentioned) * Deadpool 2 * Doom * Max Payne * 2019 NC Intro * Hannibal Gallery wedding.jpg|Devil Boner and Hyper Fangirl get married blll.png d and h.png Ba.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring Category:Content Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Hyper Fangirl Category:Male Characters